E ela se foi
by Liadan Gregory
Summary: Mas eu nunca fui outra coisa em sua vida, além de uma sombra por vezes iluminada pelo brilho dela... / Apesar de ser contada a partir do ponto de vista do Snape, ela NÃO É S/L!


_** E ela se foi...**_

Fic por Liadan Gregory.

* * *

Uma sombra. Foi o que eu sempre fui perto dela.

Quando a vi pela primeira vez minha impressão era a de estar vendo uma explosão de aquarelas. Havia o vermelho de seus cabelos vermelhos que refletiam o brilho da tarde, havia o pálido de sua pele, o suave marrom de suas sardas e o verde de seus olhos, tão transparentes como os da criança que era quanto profundos como os da senhora que jamais viria a ser. Lily era uma profusão de cores que nunca deixava de combinar. Aonde quer que fosse, ela se encaixava e _brilhava_. Fosse pelo seu caloroso sorriso, pelo seu senso de justiça ou por seu riso contagiante, todos se sentiam atraídos por ela. E disso não escapei eu.

Mas eu nunca fui outra coisa em sua vida, além de uma sombra por vezes iluminada pelo brilho _dela_.

Naquela primeira tarde, escondido e sorrateiro, como passaria o resto da minha vida, eu as observava no estúpido parquinho infantil balançando-se para frente e para trás. Observava como a mais nova era constantemente lembrada pela maior de que deveria balançar mais devagar e de como a obedecia com um sorriso sapeca no rosto. Até a hora que a maior se foi, deixando a pequena livre. Meus olhos não se desgrudavam da figura graciosa e pequena, embora eu mesmo ainda não tivesse percebido o que me atraía nela. Para mim, estava ali apenas por tédio; apenas porque a opção era parquinho ou casa, e eu queria ficar o mais tempo possível longe daquele inferno de constantes discussões. A pequena ruiva balançava do mesmo modo que havia feito enquanto a mais velha estava lá. Então, pouco a pouco, foi tomando coragem e dando mais e mais impulso, até a hora que seus pés mal tocavam o chão. Achei que ela devia ser louca para balançar-se até tão alta altura e conclui que deveria estar morrendo de medo, mas sem conseguir mais parar. Meu impulso era o de ir ajudar a menina, mas olhei para seu rosto antes. Seus olhos estavam fechados e o sorriso aberto na mais pura liberdade. Seus braços, estendidos, como se estivesse para voar. E voar foi o que fez no instante seguinte quando, na altura máxima do balanço, ela pareceu desligar-se dele, jogando-se para a imensidão à sua frente. Estava certo de que ela cairia e qual não foi minha surpresa quando observei a garotinha pousar delicada e graciosamente no chão coberto de folhas.

Ali, eu entendi. Ela era _mágica_. Naquele dia, quando me deitei, conclui que ela me atraia por ser uma bruxa, alguém igual a mim naquele caos que era a minha vida. Hoje vejo que era por ser algo que eu jamais chegaria a ser: livre.

Lembro de ver o olhar de mágoa quando eu disse mais tarde: _bruxa_. Naquele dia, soube que minhas ações dali em diante se baseariam em evitar que aquele olhar se voltasse a ter lugar no rosto dela. Lembro da minha pressa em explicar-lhe o real sentido daquilo, os novos horizontes que aquilo abria, o mundo mágico que a esperava... E me lembro principalmente de seu olhar de encantamento enquanto ouvia sobre tudo aquilo. Seus olhos, sempre tão verdes, naqueles momentos tornavam-se indescritíveis. Brilhavam e se abriam tanto, prontos para sugar tudo o que estivesse à sua volta, que eu me perdia completamente neles. Como eu me perdi, aliás, durante o resto da minha vida. Todas as tardes nos encontrávamos debaixo daquele mesmo carvalho, sobre o qual eu me escondera em um dia de tédio e que mudara a minha vida para sempre. Lily sempre queria saber mais. Nunca se cansava de me ouvir contar as histórias que eu mesmo tinha ouvido um dia, ou de me contar as suas próprias. Ou ainda de me contar como _ela_ imaginava as minhas. Encontrá-la era meu horário de descanso. A hora do dia em que eu me via completamente esquecido da escuridão que habitava minha vida.

Lily me entendia, mas não apenas isso. Em meus piores dias ela fazia mais: ela me compreendia, mesmo quando não me entendia. Tinha sempre um sorriso aberto e uma palavra amiga, mesmo no auge dos seus dez anos de idade.

Me lembro do dia em que nossas cartas para Hogwarts chegaram. Ela tentou esconder, mas seu ser transpirava felicidade. Chegara como se nada demais tivesse acontecido, e sentara-se ao meu lado fazendo o habitual truque com uma flor. Lily adorava flores... Talvez fosse por causa de seu próprio nome, mas eu não tenho certeza. Essa foi mais uma das inúmeras perguntas que eu jamais cheguei a lhe fazer.

- Minha carta de Hogwarts chegou hoje... – comentei como se não fosse nada demais, para provocá-la.

Ela virou-se para minha mim, a alegria transbordando finalmente e prendeu seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, com sua afetuosidade característica.

- Oh, Severus, é tão bom ouvir isso! A minha também acabou de chegar e eu estava morrendo de medo de te contar e a sua não ter chego ainda, ai você ia ficar com a mesma cara emburrada que a Petúnia fez e... Sev, nós vamos para Hogwarts!

Sorri do modo que só ao lado dela eu conseguia fazer e continuei a ouvi-la falando animadamente. Fazíamos planos de como seria nossa vida lá, o que provavelmente faríamos, que matérias queríamos estudar... À nossa frente, um completo desconhecido. No entanto, tínhamos a nossa certeza infantil de que sempre estaríamos juntos.

Logo no primeiro dia, eu deveria ter percebido que isso era impossível de acontecer. Da fila de primeiranistas, observei uma nervosa Lily sentar-se no baquinho, com o Chapéu Seletor a cobrir-lhe as orelhas. Nunca tive dúvidas: eu pertencia à Sonserina. Sempre soube que era meu destino ir para lá. Mas naquela noite, mas do que nunca, desejei poder mudar o que considerava como certo e seguir minha melhor amiga para a mesa laranja e vermelha dos grifinórios. Desejei poder me sentar ao seu lado e conversar sobre toda aquela nova realidade; contaria meu nervosismo, riríamos de todos apenas por não serem nós e iria me deitar sabendo que ela estava à apenas um dormitório de distância. No entanto, eu sabia que era impossível. Então desejei pedir-lhe para mudar de casa! Eu falaria com todos, com diretor, professor, o que viesse e os convenceria que o lugar certo dela era comigo, na Sonserina. Mas foi nesse momento que eu entendi: ela estava em seu lugar certo. Aquele, na mesa dos corajosos, bravos e sagazes leões, era o seu lugar. Lily, com seu cabelo vermelho e olhos curiosos parecia para mim a própria personificação do espírito grifinório naquele momento. E também foi naquele momento que eu percebi duas coisas: que eu a amava com todo o meu ser. E que eu jamais poderia tê-la.

Durante aqueles sete anos em Hogwarts nossas vidas foram tomando rumos cada vez mais distintos. Verdade seja dita, Lily tentou manter a amizade. A despeito de tudo que seus amigos falavam de mim, ela sempre me defendia e manteve seu modo de me tratar até aquele fatídico dia no lago. Continuou me contando suas experiências, seus sonhos, suas decepções e perguntando sobre as minhas, exatamente como havíamos feito no verão que nos conhecemos. Na verdade, Lily continuou a mesma até seu último dia. Se houve alguém que mudou a forma de tratar o outro, esse alguém fui eu. Fui eu quem se retraiu e fui eu quem tornou nossos encontros mais escassos. Era eu quem fingia que não a via, quando ela estava com seus amigos e também fui eu quem trouxe de volta a expressão de mágoa que eu tinha desejado nunca mais ver.

Nunca perguntei à Lily se ela me perdoaria por aquelas palavras... Outra das inúmeras perguntas silenciadas pelo meu imenso orgulho.

Depois daquele dia, de amigo passei a um reles expectador. Voltei às sombras e dediquei-me completamente a elas... Mas sem nunca conseguir me desligar completamente do calor de Lily. Furtiva e silenciosamente, observei o passar dos dias dela. Comemorava internamente quando via uma vitória sua e sentia meu coração doer quando via suas lágrimas sem poder enxugá-las. Assisti ao avanço de seu relacionamento com Potter, querendo que aquele fosse _eu_. Assisti ao seu sofrimento pela morte dos pais e sua corajosa superação. Assisti aos seus sucessos na escola, à suas lutas escolares e ao seu engajamento na luta contra a influência de Voldemort dentro da escola.

Cada passo em direção à sua futura vida, era mais um passo para longe de mim. Nossas escolhas divergiam. Eu escolhera o lado mais fácil; Lily, o lado certo. A cada atitude, a cada palavra, eu observava o abismo entre nós aumentar.

Mesmo assim, não conseguia parar de acompanhá-la. Sua vida para mim se tornara um bálsamo, do mesmo jeito que suas visitas infantis um dia haviam sido. Era nela que eu me esquecia da escuridão da qual eu mesmo tinha me cercado. Foi justamente nessa época que meu ódio por Potter aumentou: ao vê-lo ali, ao lado dela, segurando a mão dela, tomando as decisões certas... Não as menos dolorosas, mas as corajosas. As decisões que eu deveria ter tomado, mas tive medo. Sempre o invejei por isso; por conseguir ter aquelas atitudes, sem se importar com as conseqüências. Por não se deixar aprisionar pelo medo de um 'não'; e, principalmente, por ter coragem de continuar, mesmo quando esse 'não' vinha... Na época, me perguntava se valia à pena fazer o que ele fazia. Hoje sei que ele também se perguntava isso. E também sei que, para ter aquele sorriso dela como agora ele tinha, ele faria tudo de novo.

Assisti de longe o casamento deles, sem ter coragem de aceitar o convite branco recebido meses antes. Estive em todas as lutas de Lily, nem que fosse para protegê-la de longe. Sorri quando soube da bruxa competente que se tornara. E chorei amargamente quando recebi a notícia do nascimento do filho deles.

No entanto, não foi dessa vez que senti meu coração desaparecer completamente, deixando um amargo buraco vazio onde antes habitavam as suas cores. Foi na noite do dia trinta e um de outubro quando eu desci as escadas e encontrei o vaso do lírio, a planta com a qual ela um dia brincara, vazio. No dia em que Lily se foi.

Em lugar de outro. Dando sua vida para outro. Isso era tão a cara dela que ri, numa mistura de desespero e histeria, quando soube disso. Meu coração tinha sumido... Lily se afastara completamente de mim, indo para um lugar onde eu não podia observá-la, onde eu não podia viver pela vida dela, onde eu não poderia segui-la. Me lembro de gritar e quebrar minha cozinha inteira, desesperado. Sentia um frio imenso à minha volta, como se, sem o seu calor ali, sem o seu brilho, finalmente tudo que eu vinha tentando ignorar tivesse tido a chance de se aproximar.

Não sei se eu teria conseguido me levantar sozinho... Corri até o velho baú e encharquei de lágrimas as lembranças de um tempo diferente... Chorei ao vê-la ao meu lado, no primeiro natal e Hogwarts com o rosto infantil ainda arredondado. Chorei ao vê-la gargalhando de mim, risonho e lambuzado, na Dedos de Mel, no nosso terceiro ano e chorei ao ver nossas tentativas frustradas de fazer os cachecóis com as nossas cores preferidas que havíamos planejado no último verão antes de Hogwarts. Porém, chorei ainda mais ao pegar a última foto que tínhamos juntos: uma de nós dois na biblioteca, sorrindo para a câmera e cercados pelos livros do quinto ano. Ambos descabelados de tanto estudar e, no entanto, em nenhuma foto, Lily me parecia mais encantadora. Atrás dela, o '_para sempre' _escrito por Lily quando a deu para mim de aniversário. E rabiscado no cantinho, algo que eu nunca tinha visto. Três palavras: _eu te perdôo_.

Nunca descobri como Lily tinha tido acesso àquela foto e na verdade, não importava. Ela me perdoava.

Eu a vi pela última vez em seu enterro. Parecia tão serena, quase dormindo. Morrera da mesma maneira que vivera a vida: sabendo que estava fazendo o certo. Embora parecesse faltar algo, seu rosto ainda tinha força e os traços, bondade. Aposto que, se abríssemos seus olhos, ainda encontraríamos lá vestígios do brilho que nos encantara em vida. Em cima do túmulo dela, pousou uma borboleta tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos haviam sido um dia. Fechei os olhos e me pareceu que eu ouvia o som do riso aliviado dela. Duas lágrimas rolaram, mas meu peito já não doía tanto.

Olhei para o céu e a borboleta sobrevoou-nos delicadamente. Girava por cima de nós, por vezes quase nos tocando. Pousou momentaneamente nos ombros de Black e Dumbleodore e aí veio até mim, planando suavemente na altura dos meus olhos... E então, etérea como aparecera, ela se foi...

* * *

PARABÉNS PARA MIM! PARABÉNS PARA MIM! PARABÉNS PARA MI-IIM! PARABÉNS PARA MIM! (8)

HAHAHAHAH

Fic de mim para mim mesma! *O*

Essa fic começou como uma compensação pela demorar pra postar MMH, mas eu não consegui terminar a tempo... Então, aqui ela está! \o/

Eu sei que tem cenas que não são oficiais, são mais comuns em fics, mas tudo bem... :)

Façam uma aniversariante feliz e comente, sim? *-*

Até!

**Liadan Gregory**


End file.
